


Jentacular

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Paul’s on the run in the shower.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Jentacular

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Realistically, they should be waking up at the exact same time. They coordinate their alarms for a reason. They’re both on alpha shift, neither _has_ to report early, but Paul always does because that’s just _Paul_. By the time Hugh’s coming to, the shower’s already running. He can hear the water going from the other room. The washroom door is open. It reads like a waiting invitation, though Hugh knows it’s more likely that Paul just forgot to close the door behind himself because they’ve gotten that close. A part of Hugh enjoys that, and a part of him doesn’t. 

If they ever do get to retire together, finally buy a nice little place on Earth or Alpha Centuri or wherever Paul wants, Hugh will want a few kinks worked out. It’s one thing to play passing ships in the night on a starship, quite another in a relationship. But Hugh already knows what he signed up for, and it’s too early to argue.

Yawning, Hugh ambles out of their shared bed, going to brush his teeth first thing—he always hates the way his mouth tastes in the morning. He can see Paul behind the fogged glass partition, enjoying his warm water. He’s humming an awful soft rock tune from the early twenty-second century that always makes Hugh think of the Academy. He spits out his toothpaste and makes the executive decision to move on with his routine like Paul already did. 

In other words, he doesn’t wait for Paul to finish. He strips off his shirt, shuffles out of his sweatpants, and lets his boxers hit the floor. Then he’s pulling the shower door back and climbing right in. 

Paul greets, “Hey,” as Hugh crowds him back against the tile. The tiny cubicle isn’t really made for two people, but it is made with larger species in mind, and it can accommodate them both. Paul retains most of the water, Hugh only getting splashed with the aftermath as it ricochets off Paul’s side, but the billowing steam is enough to warm him anyway. Paul tries to say, “Good mor—” But Hugh cuts him off with a kiss. Paul returns it for a moment, pressing back into Hugh with an increasing ferocity, until he abruptly rips away. He hums happily but murmurs, “I don’t have time to fool around, babe. I have to get down to Engineering.”

“Like always,” Hugh comments, because that’s nothing new. Paul gives him a helpless look that he ignores, instead squeezing next to Paul to share the showerhead. It beats down between them—Hugh faces it head on while Paul turns to Hugh. It’s probably for the best that they don’t actually stand chest to chest, because even if Hugh is slightly annoyed, a warm, wet Paul pressing into him will make _both_ of them late. A naked Paul is his second greatest weakness. 

A loving Paul is his number one greatest weakness. He does appreciate that Paul lets him take over the shower, not even trying to reclaim it. Paul just stands there, his hip pressed into Hugh’s at a different angle, their skin all but glued together. Paul’s blond hair is slicked back across his forehead, and his pale flesh glistens with leftover droplets. Hugh collects soap from the dispenser and begins spreading it across his body. Paul’s hand reaches out as though to help, then hesitates and falls. Once their hands start roaming, it’s all over. 

Mainly for a distraction, Hugh mentions, “You know how you were asking what I’d like for my birthday?”

“Mhm,” Paul hums, his eyes following Hugh’s busy hands, even when they dip between Hugh’s thighs. Hugh glances up, and Paul quickly lifts his gaze, smiling guiltily. Hugh can feel himself smiling back. Paul asks, “What would you like?”

“Breakfast with you.”

Paul’s brow knits curiously. Hugh clarifies, “A _proper_ breakfast. Without you running out the door to work.”

Paul visibly softens. He _knows_ he’s bad that way. Hugh knows that it’s not personal. He just asks for a small break, to be prioritized _above_ Paul’s precious spores, at least for a small while every now and then. Paul murmurs, “I promise.” His hand lands on Hugh’s shoulder, and he leans forward, brushing a kiss across Hugh’s lips that Hugh can’t resist turning into. Hugh moves to face him, guiding him back against the tile again, flattening them there and slipping into his open mouth to kiss him _deep_ and long. Paul moans into him, arching up. 

Paul’s hands spread across Hugh’s chest and lightly push him back. Breathing hard, Hugh goes. 

Paul looks at him with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils and a palpable _lust_ that really makes Hugh wish they weren’t two responsible adults on an important mission. Paul mumbles, “You are easily the biggest distraction in my life.”

Hugh snorts. That was terribly worded. Completely thoughtless. So _Paul_. Paul seems to catch himself and hurriedly clarifies, “It’s a complement. I just mean...” His eyes trail down Hugh’s body, catching on an area he really shouldn’t be looking at, because it summons an instant response that Hugh tries to fight down. Paul’s breath hitches. He finishes, “You’re _so_ hot.”

The feeling’s completely mutual. It takes tremendous will power not to shove Paul down and take him right there under the waterfall. Hugh almost does. 

Paul shudders and restrains himself. He carefully maneuvers around Hugh and climbs out of the shower, reaching for the towel. Hugh watches the fluffy white fabric cover up the taut globes of his ass. Paul looks back for a weak smile. Hugh quietly tells him, “I’ll see you later.”

Paul nods and goes to get dressed. So Hugh takes full custody of the shower and daydreams about his upcoming breakfast.


End file.
